And Then She Did It
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Et si Sara l'avait fait?


Title: And then she did it!

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR

Spoilers : Play With Fire 

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Summary: Et si Sara l'avait fait ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sara allait quitter le bâtiment ce soir là. Elle ne travaillait pas, et pour cause, elle avait été l'une des victimes de l'explosion du labo. Heureusement pour elle, seules quelques coupures superficielles et une entaille à la main en résultaient. Sa vie était sans dessus dessous depuis quelques temps et cet incident n'avait rien arrangé. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, elle se sentait déprimée et triste.

Quittant les vestiaires, elle se retrouva dans le couloir désert qui allait la conduire en dehors de cette atmosphère pesante.

Elle s'approchait doucement du bureau de Grissom, dont la porte était grande ouverte et de la lumière en émanait, laissant savoir qu'il y était encore.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Sara secoua la tête et se dit 'c'est le moment ou jamais'.

Elle le vit assis sur son bureau, observant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un morceau de papier. Comme toujours, elle vint se poser contre l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci releva la tête pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette intrusion.

-"Tu as une minute ?" demanda-t-elle

-"J'allais justement partir" répondit-il rassemblant ses affaires 

-"J'ai vu sur le planning que tu as la soirée."

-"Oui"

-"Moi aussi"

-"Tu devrais être en congé payé"

-"Je vais bien"

-"Tu as eu de la chance…et je ne parle pas de l'explosion" dit-il rangeant ses dossiers dans sa mallette.

-"Tu as parlé avec Brass"

-"Et Nick"

-"On a attrapé le type" répondit-elle tentant de se justifier

-"Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?" demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elle, Sara lui demanda d'une voix hésitante

-"Tu aimerais venir dîner avec moi ?"

Après quelques secondes d'étonnement et d'hésitation, il lui répondit :

-"Non…" son ton laissait à penser que Sara lui avait fait une blague.

-"Pourquoi pas ? Allons dîner…laissons voir ce qui va arriver…" lui dit-elle

-"Sara" il marqua une pause durant laquelle il ferma les yeux.

-"Je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de ça…" dit-il en les désignant avec sa main

-"Moi oui." Répondit-elle illico avant de poursuivre

-"Tu sais, le temps que tu t'en rendes comptes, tu arriveras certainement trop tard"

Elle lui avait dit ces mots froidement. Grissom la regardait, incapable de dire une quelconque phrase.

Sara en avait assez d'attendre et de supporter ses silences. Elle avait décidé de se lancer, après tout, la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Au moment de partir, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers Grissom et lui planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se retira et partit sans un regard en direction de l'homme resté planté sur place, bouche bée et stupéfait par ce qui venait de s'être passé. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il éteignit les lumières et quitta l'immeuble toujours sous le choc.

Toute la nuit, ils repensèrent à cette scène. Sara n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé l'embrasser. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle était partie hâtivement. Grissom, pour sa part, avait ressenti son geste comme une grande gifle en pleine figure. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il avait aimé la sensation que lui avaient offerte les lèvres de Sara sur les siennes. Il avait la soudaine impression que Sara avait agi pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elle lui avait clairement montré ses sentiments, ce que lui ne savait pas faire. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Comment allait-il lui faire face ce soir durant le travail ?

Toute la nuit leurs cerveaux avaient cogité sur une multitude de questions auxquelles, comble de l'ironie, aucune réponse n'avait été trouvée.

-CSI Division-

Sara était légèrement en retard, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle courut déposer ses affaires dans les vestiaires et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses collègues qui étaient déjà assis dans la salle de pause. Catherine était en congé forcé pour faute professionnelle.

Grissom arriva dix minutes plus tard, à en juger par son visage, il avait l'air préoccupé. Son regard croisa celui de Sara l'espace d'un instant. Aucun des deux ne sachant réagir, ils détournèrent leurs yeux vers, les dossiers pour Grissom et la table pour Sara.

-"Euh…ce soir, Nick et Warrick, vous avez un cadavre dans le désert…vous retrouverez Brass sur les lieux." Annonça-t-il moins professionnel que d'habitude

Les deux hommes prirent le dossier et quittèrent la salle. Sara avait une ancienne affaire à reprendre pour la classer définitivement.

Dans la nuit, Grissom était dans son bureau, comparant différents dossiers. Sa porte était ouverte et il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il reconnut le bruit des talons de Sara et lorsque cette dernière passa devant la porte, il l'appela.

-"Sara !"

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle se posa comme toujours contre l'entrée, elle croisa les bras, preuve pour elle que le moment était mal choisit.

-"Tu as cinq minutes ?" elle lui fit un signe de tête et il continua.

-"Je voudrais qu'on parle…" 

-"Parler de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle ennuyée

-"De ce qui s'est passé hier soir…" répondit-il franchement

Sara se redressa, libérant l'entrée et ferma la porte pour s'avancer vers le bureau. Grissom se leva et vint se placer en face d'elle, tout en conservant une certaine distance.

-"Et que veux-tu que je te dise, que je suis désolée ? Je le suis, ça te va ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard, le mal est fait ! Ca n'a servit qu'à me faire haïr encore plus !" dit-elle irritée

-"Sara…ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler…"

-"Alors de quoi ? Que je t'ai choqué à te demander de dîner avec moi ? Oh, désolée d'avoir laisser parler mes sentiments ! Si j'avais su plus tôt  qu'elle réaction tu allais avoir, jamais je ne me serais lancée ! " elle parlait avec un ton ironique

-"Sara…s'il te plaît…écoute ce que j'ai à dire." Lui demanda-t-il

-"Oh, je suis impatiente de l'entendre…" répondit-elle mesquine 

Grissom soupira avant de la regarder et de lui parler.

-"Je crois que tu m'as aidé à y voir plus clair en faisant…ce que tu as fait hier soir…" dit-il un peu gêné

-"Toute la nuit je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ça et je me posais des questions sur moi, sur toi… Même si ces derniers temps je me suis montré distant et froid, c'était pour refouler mes sentiments, je n'ai jamais voulu t'écarter ni même te blesser comme je l'ai fait mais mes sentiments n'ont jamais cessé de grandir depuis que je te connais et j'ai paniqué…"

-"Grissom…" commença-t-elle en baissant la tête, yeux fermés, reconsidérant ses paroles et s'approchant de lui pour finalement n'être qu'à quelques centimètre. Une phrase lui glissa des lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir à deux fois.

-"Embrasse-moi…" dit-elle faisant passer ses émotions dans son regard lorsqu'il la regarda surpris.

Les mots de Sara le figèrent sur place, il avait l'impression que son audition lui jouait des tours.

-"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il ayant du mal à déglutir

-"J'ai dit 'embrasse-moi'…s'il te plaît." Dit-elle en murmurant

Grissom s'approcha d'elle de façon à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Il était assez mal à l'aise avec la situation. 

Il mit ses deux mains autour de sa taille, son regard était toujours fixé sur celui de Sara. Il amena son visage près du sien doucement, de manière à la laisser stopper son élan au cas où.

Grissom porta ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme très tendrement. Leur baiser ressemblait à celui de deux adolescents s'échangeant leur premier baiser, à la fois hésitant mais remplis de passion et de tendresse. Sara amena ses mains autour de son cou pour l'amener encore plus près d'elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sara lui murmura, ses lèvres touchant toujours les siennes :

-"Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué."

Pour toute réponse, Grissom eut un sourire espiègle et il lui caressa le visage. 

-"Tu crois qu'on peut tout reprendre à zéro entre nous ?" lui demanda-t-il

-"Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire si tu en as vraiment envie…" lui dit-elle sérieusement

-"Sara…je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, ça fait déjà plus de dix ans que je te connais et je ne pourrais pas laisser filer cette chance." Murmura-t-il

-"Alors saisie-la ! Tu n'es pas le seul à attendre Griss…" dit-elle d'une voix douce

Grissom ne lui répondit rien, il la contempla un instant avant de l'embrasser passionnément. 

Soudain, il s'écarta brusquement laissant Sara dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-"Il y a quelqu'un qui approche…" se justifia-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme

Celle-ci eu juste le temps d'enregistrer sa réponse que la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Nick.

-"Bonsoir, tout va bien pour vous ?" demanda-t-il suspectant quelque chose en voyant Sara perdue dans ses pensées et Grissom assis à son bureau

-"Tout va très bien, merci Nick" lui assura Grissom

Il acquiesça avant d'enchaîner :

-"On vient de revenir de la scène, il nous reste plus qu'à emmener les éléments au labo et après on a fini."

-"Ok, à demain alors."

-"A demain" répondit le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce

-"Heureusement que tu l'as entendu arriver, j'imagine s'il nous avait trouvés enlacés…" dit Sara en soupirant. Elle vit alors la mine de Grissom se renfermer et devina tout de suite à quoi il pensait.

-"Oh non…" murmura-t-elle

-"S'il te plaît, n'y pense pas…" la supplia-t-il

-"Sara…" dit-il calmement

-"Non…ne le dit pas ! Ne me dit pas que c'est fini à cause…à cause de ça…" elle marchait de long en large, les mains contre ses oreilles.

Grissom vit sa détresse et se leva précipitamment vers elle. Pendant ce temps elle ne cessait de bafouiller.

-"Je t'en prie, ont ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça…je sais comment contrôler cette relation et je pourrais t'apprendre pour qu'ont garde ça uniquement entre nous."

Il se planta en face d'elle, la forçant à s'immobiliser, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer fermement.

-"Sara…je n'en doute pas. Ecoute, je ne veux en aucun cas arrêter notre 'relation'" dit-il appuyant bien sur son dernier mot.

-"Je sais bien que nous prenons des risques, mais si c'est en prendre pour être avec toi, alors je suis prêt, prêt à faire n'importe quoi…" lui assura-t-il en souriant.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle se blottit contre lui, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

-"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-elle la tête posée contre sa poitrine.

-"7 heures 50, encore dix minutes." Répondit-il lui caressant les cheveux.

-"Après tout, tu es le boss, tu peux partir en avance…"

-"Exact, et j'ai même le droit de t'autoriser à en faire autant ! Allez viens, je t'offre un petit déjeuner."

Sara sourit à la pensée de déjeuner avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son geste de la veille aurait autant accéléré les choses entre eux deux.

-"J'ai mes affaires à récupérer aux vestiaires, je te rejoins à la voiture ?"

-"Ok, fais vite !" plaisanta-t-il

-"Promis…" répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser et quitter son bureau.

Leur vie avait changé en l'espace de dix minutes et aucun ne le regrettait : ils allaient commencer ensemble une nouvelle vie. 

**THE END**


End file.
